


Minifics that are not long enough to be a full story but i wanna post anyway

by Camisado527



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, First Dates, M/M, Making Out, Non-Sexual Age Play, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, locked in a room, valentines day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camisado527/pseuds/Camisado527
Summary: a mix of stuff I wrote that isn't long enough or has the potential to become a full-on story, but I wanted to post anyway.Yes, it includes little space/age regress stuff you're welcome. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ. Thank you.





	1. It was Valentines day...

It was Valentine’s day, Elliot was alone… again. Everyone else had gone home from the office to get some rest and to hang out with loved ones. Elliot was the last to leave, he was doing his rounds of checking all the rooms when he stumbled upon a sleeping Nate. Elliot sighed and looked around, what should he do? Elliot pursed his lips in thought, this is where his social anxiety acted up. 

If Elliot woke up Nate, Nate would be upset. Or, Nate would be grateful that Elliot didn’t just leave him there. Elliot walked over to Nate and shook him gently. Nate groaned and rolled over. Elliot sighed, He hated talking after 5 pm. 

“Nate. Wake up.” His voice sounded off. Nate flailed awake and looked at the source of the voice, Elliot.

Nate had accidentally fallen asleep in the pit. Sleeping in the bean bags wasn’t very comfortable. Nate massaged his neck a bit, “Elliot? What are you still doing here?”   
“Making sure you don’t get locked in.” Nate stands up and stretches, Elliot looks away, “Anyway, I gotta get home.” Elliot turns to leave when Nate reaches into his pocket and grabs Elliot’s hand.

“Wait.” 

Elliot turns back around and looks confused. 

“I forgot to give this to you today.” Nate lets go of Elliot and holds out a card. Elliot takes it, “What the hell is this?” 

“I want you to be my valentine.” 

Elliot reads the card and laughs, “Oh my god, I love you.” Elliot hugs Nate, “Thank you. I’ll be your valentine.” Nate grins and hugs back.


	2. When Elliot came in wearing one of Nate's hoodies and Faith got interested

When Elliot came in wearing one of Nate’s hoodies, Faith was suspicious. 

“Why are you wearing Nate’s hoodie?” Elliot paused and turned around.

“He let me borrow it. I had to wash my jean jacket.” Elliot awkwardly smiled and turned back around and walked away. Faith wasn’t buying it. 

Faith stopped Nate in the hallway, “You know he’s, like, 4 years younger than you. Right?” 

“Who?”

“Elliot.” 

“Oh, yeah. I know that. Why are you mentioning it?” 

“He’s wearing your hoodie.”

“Yeah, I let him borrow it.” Faith sighed, “Is something going on between you two?”

Nate freezes, Faith knew she had figured something out. 

“Did you gather that from just the hoodie?” Nate slowly asks and Faith nods. 

“So what’s going on?” 

“I asked him to be my valentine and last week he stayed over at my place. There isn’t much to it.” Faith nods and says, “Well, good luck. He’s a mess.” Faith turns and leaves Nate confuzzled.


	3. First Date

Elliot was waiting for Nate, he was laying on the couch bored. They were going to have a movie night of Harry Potter and other shit. Suddenly, the doorbell rung out. Elliot got up and ran to the door. He opened it to find Nate there with some flowers, roses. Elliot hugged him and pulled him inside. Nate set down the roses on a table and Elliot kissed his cheek. 

“Thank you for the roses, Nate. You’re the best.” 

“How about a proper kiss, for the best?” Nate asks flirtatiously, leaning towards Elliot. Elliot leans up and kisses him, smiling. Elliot parts and walks over to the tv, “You coming?” Nate smiles and quickly follows. He sat on the couch and Elliot finished putting on the movie. Nate patted his lap for Elliot to sit down and Elliot giggled and sat down on Nate’s lap, facing him. 

“How are you gonna watch the movie, El?” Elliot kisses Nate and Nate moves his hand to Elliot’s cheek, lightly touching it and rubbing his thumb against his cheek. 

“I love you, Nate. I’m in love with you.” Nate blushes and smiles, “Me too, God, I love you.” 

“Do you think it’s time to watch the movie?” Elliot smiles and gets up to grab the remote. Once he sits down, Elliot leans into Nate, playing the movie. Elliot gasps, “Oh fuck, the snacks!” He runs into the kitchen and comes back out with some caramel, cheddar, and chocolate popcorn, all mixed together. He puts it down on the coffee table and sits back down, leaning into Nate. 

After 2 movies, Elliot was falling asleep. Nate pauses the movie and picks Elliot up, taking him into his bedroom.

“Will you stay with me?” Elliot mumbles into Nate’s shoulder. Nate lays Elliot down and takes off his jacket and shoes before climbing into Elliot’s bed with him. Elliot snuggles close to Nate and is quickly asleep.


	4. After the door shuts and the footsteps die...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some mature content you probably came for uwu

After the door shuts and the footsteps die, Elliot is left alone with Nate. Elliot avoids looking at him for a while, playing with his phone for a bit until Nate speaks up.   
“Faith locked us in.”  
Elliot looks up surprised at Nate standing over him. Nate crossed his arms as Elliot put his phone away.   
“That’s Faith.” Nate sat next to him on the couch and Elliot put his hands in his lap and looked down.   
“You know you can look at me, right?”  
“I don’t want to. I’ll stare.”  
“Do it.”  
“No.”  
Nate takes Elliot’s hands out of his lap and kisses them before moving into his lap, facing Elliot.  
“G-get off. What the fuck are you doing?”  
“Making you look at me.”  
Elliot turned red and looked to the side. Nate puts his head in the crook of Elliot’s neck and licks him.   
“W-wait, no, stop. Please get off, thank you.” Nate puts a hand on Elliot’s cheek and frowns.   
“Well, if you would just fucking look at me…”  
“God, you’re so needy, Nathan.” Elliot looks Nate in the eye and Nate stares back.   
“Call me that again, bitch.”  
“Well, Nate, why don’t you make me.”   
“I’ll make you scream it.”   
“God, make me.”   
That’s when Faith walks back into the room,  
“Hey, guy- Whoa! I left you alone for 10 minutes Jesus fucking Christ. “ Elliot blushes and looks at Faith, “God, you came in at the worst time.” Nate looks at Faith. Faith sighs, “There are worse times.” Elliot bites his lip thinking of the one time Travis walked in on them. Nate climbs off of Elliot and Elliot sighs and puts his head on Nate’s shoulder. Faith walks into the kitchen with the groceries and starts putting them away.   
Elliot mumbles into Nate’s ear, “What’s that about making me scream your name?”   
Nate takes Elliot’s lips into a quick kiss before whispering to Elliot, “God, I can’t wait for tonight. Gonna make you scream so loudly the neighbors will call nine-one-one.”   
Elliot and Nate’s foreheads softly press together before they kiss. When Faith walks in she exclaims, “Again?!”


	5. When night fell...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or did you come for this? the age regress shit? here you go!
> 
> MENTION OF PEDOPHILIA, JUST A HEADS UP!!

When the night fell, Nate and Elliot snuck upstairs to get away from everyone. Not in the mood for drinking and watching horror movies. Elliot laid in Nate’s bed after changing in his bathroom. He wore boxers and a Star Wars shirt. Nate was wearing some pajama pants and no shirt.

Nate flopped into bed next to Elliot. Elliot turned to him smirking, “Let’s have some fun, hm?” Nate smiled and turned to Elliot, “What did you have in mind, little one?” 

“I like that nickname.” 

“What, Little One?”

Elliot nodded, “Implies some things I don’t like to talk about.” Nate understood, “The little thing. I get it. Remember, to me you’re not a pedophile unless you actually have feelings for children have the possibility to act on them.” 

Elliot sighed, “Thank you. I also don’t think you’re a pedo. I’m not a child, I’m 19. I’m a big boy!” Elliot snuggles into Nate with a smile and Nate laughs, “Big boy my ass. You shouldn’t even be wearing these,” Nate rubs Elliot’s butt and Elliot giggles, “Daddy!”

Nate takes Elliot into a light kiss before parting and calmly saying, “How about we get you changed into a pull-up and put on a Disney movie, little one?” 

Elliot nods happily. They climb out of bed and Elliot locks the door. He turns back around to Nate motioning him over to the box of pull-ups they had. Elliot walked over quickly and Nate says, “Pick out one that you like.” Elliot picked out one with Merida on it. 

“This movie made me cry.” Nate laughed and kisses Elliot’s cheek, “Poor baby, come on, let's get you changed.”

Nate helps Elliot up and helps him out of his boxers before slipping on the pull-up. 

“There we go! Such a big boy!” Elliot giggles and hugs Nate. Nate hugs back before picking him up and setting him on the bed. Elliot went up by the pillows and grabbed the remote, handing it to Nate, smiling. Nate turns on the TV and going to Netflix. He turns on Tangled and crawls into bed with Elliot after grabbing one of Elliot’s many pacifiers. This one had elephants on it.

Nate could tell Elliot was entering Little Space. He started sucking on his fingers and his pupils were dilated staring at the screen. Little Elliot loved anything with music. Elliot, in general, had a thing with music, he loved it. He couldn’t survive without it. 

Elliot fell asleep near the end of the movie, Nate switched the movie off and tucked Elliot in. Elliot whined a bit at being moved but Nate kissed his head and Elliot nuzzled into him. Nate quickly fell asleep.


End file.
